


A Stormy Life isn't much Fun

by CeeOtaku



Series: I can't say I love you [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Orihara Izaya, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Not Beta Read, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Heiwajima Shizuo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeOtaku/pseuds/CeeOtaku
Summary: There are a lot of fics out there with if Izaya had multiple personalities so I wanted to UNO reverse the situation so hopefully you all enjoy ;PShizuo was diagnosed when he was about 7 years old with DID: Disassociative Identity Disorder, but without having much understanding his parents forced to go through therapy and psychologists like they were candy. All the while battling his own inner demons (quite literally), he grew up with 4 split personalities: Tsugaru, who he had learned was very studious; Tsukishima, a shy and clumsy version of himself; Delic, the playboy who he was not fond of; and last of all Shitsuo, who he hadn't quite figured out. At 16 years of age a mutual friend introduce him to the one person Shizuo regrets meeting, not only because he hates the bastard, but because he's got his other personalities wrapped around his finger...Have fun on this journey that MAY wrench your heart out ;)
Relationships: Delic/Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Orihara Izaya/Tsugaru
Series: I can't say I love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/622522
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

"Listen, Shizuo, this is for the best. We want to help you get better, to be able to be _normal_!" His mother ranted for the umpteenth time, he already knew that the 'help' was necessary, just simply unwanted. According to the twenty-something doctors, he had DID: Disassociative Identity Disorder, which was apparently problematic in society. Why? He wasn't entirely sure, but he has always been this way, well not always.

Since he was around seven years old, he had been mad about something and then suddenly blacked out and according to his brother Kasuka, Shizuo's personality had suddenly turned calm. Even changed his name when his younger brother called out to him, calling himself Tsugaru. Tsugaru according to Kasuka was very calm minded, studious and responsible; a complete opposite of Shizuo's own personality, but he was only the first. The second to show up was Tsukishima, he appeared around his ninth birthday and is similar to Tsugaru in the being almost an opposite. Tsukishima was clusmy, materializing after an accident that had landed Shizuo in the hospital for a month. A broken leg and fractured rib from falling down the stairs of all things, one thing was true: Tsukishima was a gigantic klutz. Shitsuo was the third added personality, spawning from a school festival where they did a butler cafe for the class in his last year of middle school. Thankfully, Shitsuo came out maybe once in a blue moon unlike the others, which also meant he didn't really understand the guy all that much. The last and his least favorite showed up when his libido finally reared its head at the ripe age of fifteen, **Delic,** to Shizuo the dude was a _dick,_ a playboy that would throw a billionaire smile to any _slightly_ attractive girl and have them _swooning_. He was the one fighting to front the most, though Tsugaru was somehow able to control him making life somewhat manageable. 

Childhood best friend, Shinra Kishitani, however found his multiple personalities to be quite endearing. Trying to get them to switch constantly just so he could have a long drawn out conversation for no reason other than to satisfy his curiousity, a lovely friend right? Well, he was until introducing him to a pest he regrets even agreeing to meet. Shinra was at least honest in saying that the guy he was introducing him to was an asshole, but regardless wanted them to meet. From there his life went downhill _fast._ For Delic, meeting the flea was love at first sight. Tsugaru, thought he was adorable in a strange way. Tsukishima being along the same lines of Shizuo, thinking the guy was messed up in the head. Shitzuo on the other hand was undecided. 

Somehow all the personalities having different opinions happened to work in Shizuo's favor for the moment, but litttle did he know one of them had basically become the flea's servant and loyal dog. 


	2. Chapter 1: Modern day Menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be making the personality switches prominent so you know when Shizuo's personalities change!

A flying vending machine was a normal occurrence in Ikebukuro, only because of the infamously fighting duo. Though very one-sided as it always led to one chasing the other out of the city, the beastly human Shizuo Heiwajima and the duplicitous informant Izaya Orihara. "Thought I told you to stay out of my city, Flea."

The vulpine informant clicked his tongue, "And for the thousandth time, it's not _**your**_ city dear Shizu-chan..." Shaking his head while throwing his arms out to the side as he whirled around another bystander. "Besides, I came to visit a certain _someone_ who had texted me, if you must know." and suddenly it was lights out for Shizuo and out came Delic, wagging his imaginary tail like a puppy at Izaya. Apparently, Delic had secretly texted the flea and arranged a date for the two of them, deleting the messages so Shizuo would have no clue. 

**~Delic~**

"I haven't gotten to see you in forever, my love." bending in half and kissing the back of Izaya's hand, but Delic did not call him by that name nor the heinous nickname Shizuo had given him. Hibiya, his prince, his other half, and the love of his life. Izaya did not mind the nickname since Delic basically got him whatever he wanted, including information if he asked nicely. Admittedly, Izaya fell charmed to the charismatic, playboy, unbeknownst to Shizuo. 

Blushing and ducking his head, covering his face with his bangs. "I told you not to do that in public, it's _embarrassing_..." Delic grinned and pulled Izaya in close, noses almost touching. "D-delic...Don't push your luck, I'll call this _date_ off before you can finish saying-"

"Hibiya," Looking up at the taller male clad in a suit Izaya huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes, "I got us tickets to that movie you told me about...Would that a least make up for my blunder?" Begrudgingly looking from the tickets to the charmer's face a few times before snatching the tickets from him and continuing walking along the sidewalk, a win for Delic.

The movie was not an exciting one, but neither boring, simply a movie that was intriguing and mind-boggling. Go figure it would be something Izaya liked, making one think so far outside of the box for far longer than Delic wanted. A bucket of popcorn and two sodas later the movie ended and the two exited the theatre while Izaya raved about the movie, Delic became enthralled just because it was Izaya talking, hanging onto every word uttered. "Did you want to go anywhere else? Or should we go ahead back to my place." He wrapped his arm around the shorter man's shoulder, stopping in place Izaya swivels his head to stare at the tall man.

Lifting an eyebrow sardonically, "No way am I going to that dump after the last time." The last time Izaya had been to the apartment was after hurricane Tsukishima, the stupid klutz, had been out. Needless to say the place was a disaster zone, a twister seemed to have gone through the kitchen and the living room was a disaster of takeout containers and blankets, poor scaredy cat must have come out from one of them watching horror movies. Delic had been so embarrassed he just shut the door before Izaya could even step in and decided to take their last date outside. Regardless of it being outside Izaya had begrudgingly given Delic his phone number if he had the courage to set up a second one, but this movie date would now be their fourth date since the two had met. The hard part had been keeping the others in the dark about his love for Izaya, especially finding a hiding spot Shizuo would not look at to hide Izaya's number. Shizuo had almost found it once and Delic was not about to chance it a second time, currently stashing small amount of Shizuo's paycheck aside to get himself a phone just to have for contacting Izaya. Originally he had thought to use Hibiya in Shizuo's phone but when the host alter had seen the name and not recognized it he deleted the contact entirely, so Delic had to get crafty with contacting his lover, so far it worked. 

"Ha ha, you remember that...of course you do." The tall man slouched in slight defeat even though he knew for a fact his abode was clean this time, he followed the sly informant to Shinjuku and to the front of a very intimidating condominium building. Whistling to himself before following the smaller man inside, "So, guess this means you really are a prince huh Hibiya." Wiggling his eyebrows at Izaya, who in return sighed and travelled to the open elevator. Following like an obedient puppy they traversed to the top floor, and at the end of the hall awaiting the two was the door to Izaya's base of operations and giant condo. The large, dark oak door was the first impression when they arrived, the inside filled with a modern, minimalist style furniture. The entry way lead to the living room which had a couch, lounger combination and plain black coffee table with files strewn about. A large TV that had to be over 50 inches hung over a fireplace that was never used, no picture or decor that would give away what was going on in the informant’s mind. A wall of book was adjacent to the lounger and lead to a hall where a downstairs bedroom and bathroom resided. At the back of the living room sat an L-shaped desk and computer with multiple monitors and plenty of workspace left over, a smaller version of the desk sat beside it with a similar set-up. On the opposite side of the entry way was the kitchen, filled with brand new appliances that looked like they had never been used. The only exception was the coffee maker, which always held a hot pot of coffee even if no one was there. A small breakfast nook was the only dining area in the entire loft, which meant Izaya more than likely ate at his desk for almost if not all his meals. A modern floating staircase led to the upstairs which housed another small bedroom and bath, but also the luxurious master suite. The master had a walk-in closet the size of the small bedrooms and the bathroom was no different, all rooms left no sign of someone living there, always looking pristine and showroom ready. It was an unexpected trait that the infamous informant was apparently a clean freak, though Shizuo would never know Delic found it to be endearing. 

Glancing around the apartment Delic grinned to himself, Izaya would make the perfect little housewife if he were the one doing the cleaning. A throat was cleared and the two turned to face a poker-faced Namie, "I do believe that is my cue to leave?"

Izaya laughed, full-on bending at the waist while holding his stomach "If you don't mind, full pay of course." She grabbed her things and was out the door in the blink of an eye, "Would have thought she'd have left for the day by now..." glancing at the small clock adorning the loaded bookshelf, the time reading almost 11:40 at night. Suddenly, his small form was dwarfed by a shadow, muscular arms circled him and a head the smelled of cigarette smoke and asphalt nuzzled his neck. Shivers raced down Izaya's spine, "H-hey, I said not outside of the bedroom..." but he simply shuddered more as the nuzzling became licking and nipping at his porcelain skin. "No!" Izaya pushes Delic away and he snaps out of it, Delic blinks for a second before worry and self-loathing fills his gaze. 

"I-I'm sorry, I should have waited. Forgive me?"

The informant sighs and hugs the much taller man, "It's fine, but can we go to the bedroom first before you start trying to eat me alive?" In that moment he was scooped up into strong, solid arms. 

"I would drag you by your collar, but you refuse to let me get you one." Red engulfed the smaller man's face as he was carried from the living room to the master suite's bedroom, softly kicking the door open and tossing Izaya onto the large king-sized bed. Izaya hurriedly turned to face Delic, only to be mere centimeters apart within seconds. “Let me guess, you thought you’d have the upper hand?”

Izaya scoffed, “Against your brute strength? Not in my life.” He smirked up at the blonde, wrapping his surprisingly supple thighs around him and taunting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any terms I use that some people may be unfamiliar with I'll be putting in my ending notes so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Dominants/Dom(s): The top in the relationship, can be sadistic or masochistic depending on the relationship. In Shizuo's case, a sadist
> 
> Submissives/Sub(s): The bottom in the relationship, again sadistic or masochistic depending on the relationship. In Izaya's case, a masochist
> 
> Safeword & Safezone: In all BDSM relationship, there is a safeword for when something happens or you become uncomfortable with what's going on. BDSM relationships that don't carry into daily life can have safezones, places that you feel are okay to engage in BDSM. For Izaya, he feels uncomfortable with play outside of the bedroom.
> 
> Collaring: Somewhat self explanatory, but the meaning can be more in depth depending on who you ask. Putting a collar on a submissive is a symbol of ones relationship, in some cases it's like a wedding band or a promise ring. In less extreme cases it's a way to make sure the person is interested in BDSM play or at least willing to consider.


End file.
